


落日余晖

by aesculus00



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 圣斗士 - Freeform, 拉隆, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesculus00/pseuds/aesculus00
Summary: 短篇一发完，多年前的作品，厚着脸皮贴上来存档
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, 拉达曼提斯 x 加隆, 撒加 x 加隆
Kudos: 3





	落日余晖

1  
撒加其实很讨厌他的弟弟，那个只比他小十几分钟的弟弟。而且讨厌的程度和他平时表现出来的成反比。  
他总是竭力表现出一副自己非常非常关爱那个淘气的弟弟的姿态。从衣食住行到精神生活简直——用撒加的话说：无微不至。不过如果用加隆的话说，那就是吹毛求疵。  
他也说不清这究竟是出于小时候父母给他灌输的“你是哥哥”的所谓责任，还是出于一种潜意识里难以名状的高高在上的优越心理。  
当然这种姿态瞒得过任何人，但瞒不了加隆。

有一次撒加在全家聚餐的上再次表现出他优越的责任感，他的言谈举止无不表现出他的卓越。从当今世界格局政治局势到医疗体制改革再到隔壁大妈的烹饪水平最后终于落到了加隆最近的作风问题。于是理所当然地加隆又受了一顿莫名地批斗。饭后他们各回各屋，撒加打开电脑。这时加隆悄无声息地走进他的屋子，突然大力拍着他的肩，说道：“撒加，”——他是从来直呼其名的——“你累不累。”  
撒加愣了一下，立刻知道了他指的是什么，所以他没有回答。

当撒加从家里搬出来的时候，他似乎真的松了一口气。  
而当搬完家的当天夜里被不速之客的敲门声吵醒，打开门后加隆嬉笑着站在玄关时，撒加真的有一种窒息得崩溃的感觉。

“你来干什么。”撒加没好气。  
“我今天起也住这儿。”加隆的口气就好像谈论今天的天气一样稀疏平常——就像他之后说起“我喜欢的是男人”以及最后和他的那句“我要走了”的口吻一样——，脸上还挂着高深莫测的笑，那笑就像是爱丽丝看到的柴郡猫一样，嘴角高跷——只不过那个微笑的猫（或者说是猫的微笑）是两边的嘴角都翘，而加隆则是右嘴角微微上翘，那样子更像是嘲讽或是讥诮。他边说着边推开堵着门的撒加，自顾自地走了进去。

2  
拉达曼提斯至今也不明白自己是如何和加隆混到一起的。作为一个严谨而理性的人，他不能简单地用“那天我不该被米诺斯拉去酒吧”这样的借口来糊弄自己。即使那天去了酒吧，他们也有更多的可能性就此再也不见。而且，之后再去找加隆的恰恰是他。  
这太奇怪了，拉达曼提斯想，他们身上没有一点相似。像是冰与火，日与夜，文雅与狂野，根本两个极端。也许正因为各自都太极端了所以才会像磁铁一样异极相吸吧，拉达曼提斯这样对自己说。

有时候他也会很感性地想着，如果没有遇到加隆，自己的生活本该是什么样。想着想着他开始质疑起自己的问题来，“本该”这种说法也不对，谁又知道自己的生活原本该是什么样。身为一个无神论者（虽然他的家庭都是虔诚的天主教徒），“既然人只能活一次，即不能拿它跟前世相比，也不能在来生加以修正”，那么就没有人能说得清到底那条路是岔路，那条路是正道。所以遇到加隆，是他命中注定……啊，不对，无神论者不该相信什么命的……于是拉达的无谓的思考终于陷入了像莫比乌斯带一般的死结中。

那天进了酒吧米诺斯就找到了熟人，拉着他和一大帮陌生人坐在了一起。拉达有些恼，愤恨地想着既然米诺斯这里有熟人干吗要把自己拉来，但刚刚来又不便这就走，只得拘谨地坐在一帮谈笑风生的酒徒中间，喝着他的那份冰水。他一小口一小口地抿着，怕喝得太快喝完后没事可做更加尴尬。

这时有人注意到了他：“米诺斯，这谁啊？”  
“哦，我小学弟。我实在找不到人就拉他来玩，没想到能在这里遇到你们。”  
“嗯，不错嘛。”“今天热闹啊。”“人这么多，不如来玩点什么吧。”

于是拉达就莫名其妙地跟他们一起玩起了邪恶的国王游戏。几次侥幸之后，霉运终于找上了他，他被国王指定要和一个男人接吻。（现在回想起来，他竟然不记得当时那个罪魁祸首的国王究竟是谁了。）

周围的人起着哄，丝毫不考虑拉达的意愿。他紧张地瞄了一眼那个要被迫接吻的对象，想看看他是否也和自己一样窘迫，却看到对方深邃的似乎能容下整个宇宙的深蓝色眼睛。（并不是很久的以后，当他把这个形容告诉加隆的时候，加隆笑了笑，说，我的双眼当然能容下整个宇宙。只要我凝视整个宇宙，它就会在我眼中。）

加隆凑上前来，扑鼻而来的酒气熏得拉达回过神来，也熏得他不得不闭上眼，他感到他的唇轻轻地覆上来，如同蜻蜓点水，如同鸟翅无意间拂过嫩叶。出乎意料的轻浅，如果不是唇边温润的酒沾上了自己干涸的唇，拉达甚至不相信那唇碰到了自己。

周围人一阵喧闹。“搞什么啊，这不能算吻。”“如果是艾欧利亚那孩子还算，加隆你这样可不能通过。”“加隆你行不行啊！”

那个被称作加隆的男人转过身，对着那群起哄的人吼道：“谁想要老子吻，好呀，老子吻到他再也说不出话。”  
大家都安静了，只有一个宝蓝色卷发的还不肯罢休：“呦，加隆，啥时见你这么手下留情了，是不是看上这黄发小子了！”  
加隆斜眼：“放P，倒贴我也不要！”  
之后在酒吧里再做过什么，拉达也记得不是很清楚了。他只记得之后自己的脸一直很烫很烫，不知是出于恼羞还是出于愤怒，总之是无论喝多少杯冰水也没法降下温来的那种烫。

后来，他去找他，连他自己都不知道是出于什么目的。是找他负责，还是找他算账。  
后来，他们就“混在一起”了。

3  
加隆带各种各样的人回家里来，用撒加的话说，就是狐朋狗友。他们每个人都似乎来自不同的地方。不光皮肤，头发的颜色也是各种各样。他们操着不同的语言，穿着诡异的服饰。有些人看上去乖张暴戾，而另一些人则斯文古板。  
撒加有时会纳闷加隆从哪里结交的这堆诡异的人物。然后他对自己说，以自己弟弟的本事，估计搞来外星人也不足为奇。  
刚开始时，他非常庆幸当初搬进这个屋子时和加隆定下了他唯一遵守的约定“不许带女人回来过夜”。不过后来他终于明白了加隆当时居然很轻易地答应并一直遵守这个条件是因为他对女人不感兴趣。

“撒加，”一次在加隆又未经撒加允许就擅自举办的Party上，大剌剌的坐在沙发上的加隆突然叫住了面无表情地无视这一切去厨房倒水喝的撒加。他晃悠着一瓶快要见底的啤酒。“你就不能换副嘴脸么。”  
所有人都望向撒加，似乎等待着什么。撒加顿时觉得火气直涌，但又强行把它压下。紧绷着的扑克脸上几乎看不出情感变化。“加隆你无权干涉我的——呃，嗯——表情。”  
似乎没听到他的回答一样，加隆猛灌了一大口啤酒，放下酒瓶摇了摇，又把剩下的一点点底给喝光了，才说道：“撒加我有时候真想把你那张死人脸给扒下来。”  
“哈，哈，哈！”坐在单人沙发里的黑色短发男子发出干脆的笑声，然而他说起话来的声音却很沙哑：“这主意不错，我喜欢。”  
“迪斯，你不会是认真的吧。”坐在角落里的黄发小眼睛说着。撒加打量着他，觉得他斯文的举止和说话的方式和待在这里的疯子们有一种违和感。  
“呵，你觉得呢？”迪斯眯着眼笑着。  
“撒加，”加隆接着说道，“我真想看看我说出什么话能让你动容一下。啊，说来我是不是还没告诉你，我喜欢的是男人。”  
哄笑声应声而起，撒加对此的反应则是全力撞上了他房间的门。

4  
顺理成章的，那之后拉达曼提斯的很多第一次就是和加隆一起度过的了，或者说是起码和他有关。  
他还记得他第一次被加隆带去找野鸡。他们在那条被称作野鸡窝的昏暗的街上晃悠，在浓妆艳抹的各色人等中寻觅合自己口味的。其实拉达从未和女人做过，他根本不了解什么样的女人合自己的口味。所以当他挑得很乏味时，一个女人走过来问他是否愿意，他立刻就答应了。所以当他在稍微明亮一点的旅店大堂里看清对方的长相时，也没有说什么。而拉着一个漂亮的男孩的加隆在看到他找的人之后则发出了一声轻快的口哨声。

然而进到房间里时，他就后悔了。  
拉达曼提斯恐惧地看着趴在身上的女人，她把巨大的下垂的乳房压在拉达的胸口上，压得他喘不过气。  
他听到隔壁房间传来的淫荡的叫声和沉重的喘息。  
他突然开始想像如果此刻压在自己身上的不是这个年老色衰的妓女，而是加隆，会怎样。

于是拉达参加了那个疯狂的活动。他们两两一对每周换一个地方，体验着有外人在的陌生的场所所带来的偷情般的快感。他觉得他完全地沦丧了，从一个虔诚的天主教家庭出来的无神论者，到一个禁欲的天主教家庭的背德者，也正是两个极端。

5  
撒加最后一次见到加隆，是在那年冬天的一个雨夜。那也许是那年的最后一场雨，也许不是。撒加觉得这种感觉很恐惧，你永远无法知道哪场雨将会是今年的最后一场，正如你永远无法知道哪次见面将是和对方的最后一次。

那天，当他半夜醒来起身去卫生间时，在自己的客厅里看到了令他终生难忘的场景。  
加隆，当然还有他的某几个狐朋狗友，两两成双地，在客厅里，在他那名贵的波斯地毯上，肆意地放纵着。  
而上次他觉得不该和加隆那群疯子鬼混的黄发小子，此刻正一丝不挂的躺在加隆身下。  
撒加终于发作，疯狂地把那群人赶出了他的房子。他站在玄关口，发泄般的冲着那些连衣服都没穿好的背影喊着：“疯子！败类！寄生虫！狗娘养的！……”而加隆则坐在沙发上，眯着眼睛，望着撒加的背影，看上去似乎在审视他究竟还能骂出多少新鲜词来。

撒加一直骂着，他清楚地知道那些人已经听不到他的叫骂声，但他还在继续，他就是在发泄。直到他背后传来窸窸索索的声音。他转身看到加隆在收拾东西。收拾加隆放纵时和撒加发作时打碎的弄乱的东西。他不可思议地看着这个从来不会打扫房间的弟弟，有条不紊地收拾着客厅。一种要发生什么事的预感压在撒加心头，需要的，仅仅是一个导火索。

加隆很快就收拾完了。撒加见状，低沉地说“够了你给我……”只见加隆轻轻一跃，跃过沙发到了他的面前，用行动把他的话堵在了嘴里。  
撒加睁大眼睛惊讶地看着加隆，后者却全然不在意，继续用吻过无数人的唇，和撒加一样的唇，深情地吻着他。  
撒加突然一阵恶心。伸手刚要推，加隆却离开了。  
“道歉之吻，”加隆促狭地笑道，“也是告别之吻吧。行啦，我要走了。”

撒加的出生抢在他前面，加隆不甘心地在十几分钟后也来到世上。撒加独立后立刻搬出家单住，加隆在当天也搬出来住了，虽然是占了撒加的房子住。  
而这次，加隆终于抢在撒加说出“你给我滚”之前走掉了。

撒加其实一直都知道他们在哪里混。他无意间听到他们常常提起Big Blue，出于好奇上网查到了这个酒吧。然后在边砸着键盘边骂道“我管他死在哪里”之前就记下了那里的地址。

直到现在他仍能记起当他走进BigBlue时正在放着的歌，他也说不清究竟是因为这首歌太过古老，还是因为它太应景了。

“外面下起了小雨，雨滴轻飘飘得像我年轻的岁月，我脸上蒙着雨水就像蒙着幸福……”

加隆看见他走进来，有些惊讶，立刻站起身来向他走来，一把把他拉到了门外。  
两个人在雨中对视着。  
“你来干什么。”同样的话似乎谁曾经说过。  
“加隆，跟我回去。”撒加面无表情。  
加隆的低下头，用脚随意地在划着什么。他的双肩颤抖着，终于忍不住笑出声来。

“撒加，你何必呢。你何必把自己逼到这种境地呢。我知道你讨厌我，从一出生就知道。你何苦逼着自己忍耐我呢。你我都清楚，所谓的责任都是放P，说穿了你不过是想从我这里得到一些优越感。不过在我看明白这点之后我也没给你啥甜头就是了。我承认之前是我故意惹你招你。不过我已经不会再找你麻烦了。咱俩算是扯平了。所以你也不用再板着这种嘴脸叫我回去，还是说你扑克脸挺太久以至于面瘫了？哈哈，没关系，迪斯他可是很棒的整容专……”  
“pia！”  
加隆抹了抹嘴边的血，又翘起了嘴角，依旧是那副讥诮的样子。  
“算啦，你个死脑子从来就不可能想通。老哥，我要走了。”  
他转身进了酒吧。  
撒加木讷地站在那里，觉得有什么地方不对劲，但又想不出来。  
他在恍惚中听见那个女歌手的声音已经由压抑转到豪放，她反复高唱着：  
“继续走，继续忘记，在我没有意识到的青春。”  
他在雨中站了很久，一直都听到最后一个音。  
等他再冲进酒吧，发现加隆他们已经从后门走了。  
而等他意识到，这是加隆第一次叫他“老哥”，意识到那次见面其实是他和他的最后一次，已经是很久之后了。

6  
其实，拉达最后一次见加隆的时间，和撒加的相差并不久。事实上我们可以说，任何人和加隆最后一次见面的时间都和撒加的相差不久。因为在那之后没多久，加隆就真的走了。

从酒吧出来时，已经快要天亮了。小雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。  
加隆跟着拉达进了他家。二十八层的高楼上，未关好的窗户中透过的风呼呼地吹着，满屋子都是冬的寒气。  
“刚淋了雨，洗个热水澡吧。”但加隆摇了摇头。  
拉达从浴室出来时看到加隆已经倒在床上睡了。  
中午时拉达起床弄了些吃的摆在桌上，下午上课时想着以后的日子该怎么过。加隆吃得不多，但是他很爱玩。看来要多打一份工了……

回到家里的时候是傍晚，拉达提着在超市采购的一大堆东西——为加隆买的各种生活用品，以及晚饭和点心——艰难地打开门。他看到加隆坐在西侧的窗台上看着日落，看着金色的太阳在地平线下渐渐隐没。听到开门声，加隆微微转过头来，说：  
“拉达，我玩得很高兴。”

当拉达再望向窗子时，只看到刷了红漆的木制窗棂里，充盈着的落日余晖。

事后无论拉达怎么回忆，也想不起那时加隆脸上的表情了。他把这归因于他正处在逆光的位置，夕阳晃得他睁不开眼。其实更可能的原因是，加隆说话的时候，他刚好弯腰去放那堆东西。然而他更愿意相信当时的加隆的脸上，是带着不同于他一贯的嘲讽风格的真心的微笑的。

**Author's Note:**

> 入门耽美看的第一篇同人是梦浮桥大人的《太阳依旧升起》，自此之后加隆的自毁形象就深深烙印在脑海中。这篇文是开始看圣斗士同人的那段时间一个深秋雨夜做梦梦到的，醒了之后一蹴而就，也算是侧面反映了当年的精神状态吧


End file.
